<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toi, moi et puis elle by LoonMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027923">Toi, moi et puis elle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonMoon/pseuds/LoonMoon'>LoonMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonMoon/pseuds/LoonMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Asriel et Marisa Coulter... Ces deux-là arrivent à être aussi attachants qu'à être de vraies catastrophes.</p>
<p>Et donc, ceci est une version de ce qui pourrait être leur rencontre et leur histoire menant à la naissance de Lyra. <br/>Et avec ça, un peu de leur enfance.</p>
<p>Bref, un jour ce mec à rencontrer cette fille et voilà ce qu'il s'est passé.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Coulter/Marisa Coulter, Lord Asriel/Marisa Coulter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Toi, moi et puis elle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Depuis que j'ai lu les livres, j'ai toujours adoré ces deux personnages et leur relation complètement tordue.</p>
<p>Et donc j'avais envie d'explorer ça et leur passé par la suite, même si j'adorerais que Philip Pullman le fasse en livre ou qu'on le voit dans la série. Bref, croisons les doigts.</p>
<p>Bonne lecture.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapitre 1</b>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Asriel soupira, son regard perdu dans le jardin du domaine des Belacqua en Écosse. Un endroit immense, aujourd'hui rempli de toutes les personnes suffisamment influentes pour être invitées et aussi des serviteurs se faisant aussi discret que possible et dont la présence n'était reconnue que lorsqu'ils apportaient un plateau de verres pleins.</span>
</p>
<p>Depuis plusieurs années maintenant, Asriel avait réussi à esquiver ces mondanités avec brio que ce soit pour un voyage dans le Nord, des conférences partout où on le demandait ou, de plus en plus, pour une rencontre avec des officiels du Magisterium. Dont certains avaient d'ailleurs fait le déplacement. Cela se révélait un moyen subtil pour Lady Belacqua de rappeler d'où venait son fils et quel était son réseau, indépendamment de ses recherches.</p>
<p>Rien que d'y penser, Asriel fronça les sourcils et Stelmaria grogna à ses pieds, sa queue battant de droite à gauche pour matérialiser son ennui. Voyant sa mère en grande discussion avec une jeune femme qui lui jetait un regard de temps en temps,, il décida d'aller se faire oublier ailleurs pour un moment. Il prit un verre sur un plateau et s'enfonça dans le château qu'il avait parcouru toute son enfance. Le peu d'invités qui allaient à l'intérieur restait dans la salle de bal qu'Asriel esquiva. Il était prêt à monter dans sa chambre quand il entendit un léger bruit venant du couloir à sa gauche.</p>
<p>Le bruit venait de la bibliothèque – le seul endroit qui lui manquait réellement – et il y jeta un œil par la porte entrouverte. Perchée sur un escabeau, étirée de tout son long sur la pointe de ses pieds, il y avait une jeune femme brune qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Plus haut sur l'étagère, son daemon singe essayait de l'aider à attraper un épais livre qu'Asriel connaissait bien. En revanche, elle, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui elle était alors que personne n'aurait pu oublier son daemon :un magnifique singe au pelage doré. À en juger par se tenue, son maintien, sa grâce et son allure en général, Asriel en déduisit qu'elle devait être de la vieille noblesse étrangère et que ses absences répétées avaient empêché leur rencontre.</p>
<p>Elle finit par réussir à attraper le livre qu'elle voulait mais elle en perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le côté en laissant sortir un petit cri. Malgré tout, elle se réceptionna aussi élégamment que possible, rattrapant son daemon et le livre avant qu'ils ne touchent le sol. Elle jeta un œil au singe avant de le laisser à ses pieds et elle se redressa, un grand sourire au lèvre en voyant son butin.</p>
<p>« Impressionnant » commenta Asriel avec un sourire.</p>
<p>Elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui, le livre serré contre elle. Elle planta son regard bleu dans le sien sans la moindre once d'hésitation ou d'appréhension, deux sentiments dont Asriel avait pourtant l'habitude.</p>
<p>« Vous auriez pu vous manifester plus tôt »</p>
<p>Elle n'avait pas non plus un ton de reproche, elle constatait seulement pendant qu'Asriel s'avançaient en souriant, Stelmaria sur ses talons, d'un coup bien plus alerte. Leur démarche était tellement semblable – à la fois souple et assurée – que cela en était troublant.</p>
<p>« Dans ce cas, j'aurais manqué l'occasion d'observer le savant mélange d'une Érudite et d'une femme du monde dans son milieu naturel »</p>
<p>Dans le même temps, Stelmaria approcha du singe au pied son humaine, sa queue dorée enroulée autour de sa cheville. S'il restait en retrait, il était malgré tout subjugué par le léopard des neiges devant lui.</p>
<p>« Et si je vous disais que je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre ? »</p>
<p>« Alors vous faites très bien semblant »</p>
<p>Asriel s'approcha un peu plus, à une distance toujours respectable mais elle sentait bien que la situation pouvait évoluer très vite et elle ignorait ce qu'elle souhaitait le plus entre cela et un départ rapide. Son daemon qui déroula sa queue pour être plus proche du léopard des neiges lui donna un bon début de réponse.</p>
<p>« Il n'y a que les Érudites pour s'intéresser à ce genre d'ouvrage. Cela dit, il se trouve dans plusieurs universités.</p>
<p>- Il y en a cinq dans tout le royaume, tous dans les réserves d'universités réservées aux hommes »</p>
<p>Sa réponse avait fusé suffisamment vite pour qu'Asriel comprenne qu'il avait touché un point sensible, autant chez elle que chez lui même si les raisons étaient différentes. Pour Asriel, le savoir devait être universel et non pas une denrée contrôlée par le Magisterium, accessible qu'à un nombre restreint de privilégiés.</p>
<p>« Qu'est ce que vous étudiez ? »</p>
<p>Elle haussa un sourcil de surprise, un demi-sourire étirant de nouveau ses lèvres.</p>
<p>« Les horloges en bronze du Bénin »</p>
<p>Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre et sonda l'homme en face d'elle. Son regard était plongé dans le sien comme s'il essayait de deviner ses pensées et qu'il retenait une partie de ses réflexions.</p>
<p>« Qu'ont-elles de si spéciales ? »</p>
<p>« Elles ne donnent pas que l'heure. Elles indiquent de l'astronomie surtout et peut-être d'autres choses. Et elles sont faites d'un alliage particulier, pas de bronze pur. Et je pense qu'il s'agit de manganèse et de titane »</p>
<p>Elle avait hésité un peu sur la dernière phrase, sur son hypothèse à elle qui, aux yeux d'Asriel, semblait tout à fait plausible. D'un point de vue factuel, les deux éléments étaient utilisés à des fins astronomiques depuis des siècles et ses proches recherches, aussi hérétiques soit-elles, le guidait aussi sur cette voie. En fait, à chacun de ses mots, la jeune femme lui semblait de plus en plus fascinante.</p>
<p>« Vous devriez l'emmener chez vous » dit-il en désignant le livre. « Je suis Asriel Belacqua » ajouta-t-il en souriant. En quelques secondes, ses yeux étaient passés de l'étonnement à la joie.</p>
<p>« Je suis Marisa Coulter.</p>
<p>- Nous faisons tous des erreurs » répondit-il en fixant son alliance.</p>
<p>Elle haussa ses sourcils de surprise mais, si elle voulait paraître choquée par sa remarque, la main tendue de son daemon vers Stelmaria lui faisait perdre toute crédibilité.</p>
<p>« Vous avez le droit d'en rire »</p>
<p>Cette fois-ci, elle ne haussa qu'un sourcil mais un sourire se dessinait de nouveau coin de ses lèvres.</p>
<p>« Ça doit être merveilleux de vivre dans votre monde.</p>
<p>- C'est le même que le votre.</p>
<p>- Vous êtes aussi marié à un politicien, conseiller du roi ?</p>
<p>Elle sourit franchement pendant qu'Asriel lâchait un éclat de rire. Leurs daemons s'étaient un peu éloignés et Stelmaria commença à tourner autour du singe qui restait impassible face à son attitude prédatrice.</p>
<p>« Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon monde vous semble merveilleux.</p>
<p>- Vous pourriez faire une phrase sans vous en prendre à mon mari ?</p>
<p>- Cela vous gêne parce que c'est faux ou parce que vous le pensez aussi ?</p>
<p>- Plutôt parce que vous prétendez savoir ce que je pense.</p>
<p>- Et qu'est ce que vous pensez réellement ?</p>
<p>- Que vous avez commencé par dire ce que vous pensez et que vous avez tellement aimé l'effet sur les gens autour que vous provoquez surtout par simple plaisir. »</p>
<p>Avant qu'Asriel ne réponde, elle jeta un œil à leurs daemons, tous deux en posture d'attaque avec une expression malicieuse sur leur figure. Comme eux, il hésitait à se lancer alors qu'il était totalement pris dans le jeu et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas la laisser gagner. Elle replaça une boucle brune derrière son oreille, son sourire s'étirant avec l'impression qu'elle l'avait battue. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient et la rendait un peu plus attirante à chaque seconde. En vérité, Asriel remarquait seulement maintenant à quel point elle était belle, presque parfaite si ce n'était le pendentif en croix stylisée avec des pierres précieuses qui ornait son cou. Asriel le prit délicatement entre ses doigts en effleurant sa peau.</p>
<p>« Ce n'est de la provocation qu'aux yeux des gens qui veulent imposer leurs dogmes sans restriction, grommela-t-il en resserrant un peu sa prise.</p>
<p>- Ce sont des propos dangereux, surtout face à une inconnue. »</p>
<p>Encore une fois, elle avait ce ton neutre et factuel qui la rendait si difficile à déchiffrer. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ses affiliations ou, du moins, de leur sincérité. Mais, après tout, il n'était plus à ça près et Edward Coulter le détestait déjà depuis l'enfance.</p>
<p>« Sauf que je ne les crains pas.</p>
<p>- Ils pourraient s'en prendre à vos recherches.</p>
<p>- Ils ne feront rien. S'ils détruisaient tout, je pourrais recommencer tout un projet de zéro et c'est bien pire à leurs yeux. Ils savent ce qu'ils vont détruire mais pas ce qu'ils vont créer.</p>
<p>- Et moi qui pensais que vous les preniez pour des idiots.</p>
<p>- Certains oui mais d'autres apprennent de leurs erreurs et, après des siècles, il y en a pour arrêter de les répéter.</p>
<p>- Et pour vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues ?</p>
<p>- Plutôt des brindilles en fait.</p>
<p>- Vous risquez beaucoup à me parler aussi directement.</p>
<p>- Si vous voulez leur répéter, la porte est ouverte »</p>
<p>Son expression en disait long sur le fait qu'il ne croyait pas capable de faire une telle chose et ses doigts étaient toujours autour du pendentif. Ils étaient suffisamment proches maintenant pour que le moindre bruit dans le couloir la fasse fuir alors qu'elle restait immobile, son regard planté dans le sien. Elle finit par poser sa main sur la sienne pour dégager sa prise mais elle ne recula pas pour autant, laissant alors leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.</p>
<p>« Est-ce que vous pourriez me donner vos notes pour votre article sur les photogrammes célestes dans le Nord ? »</p>
<p>Asriel manqua de reculer en entendant sa question totalement inattendue. Il avait beau être surpris, il était davantage séduit par son aplomb et son sourire de satisfaction.</p>
<p>« C'est le prix de votre silence ?</p>
<p>- Si c'est ce que vous voulez, oui. Mais si vous croyez que je ne vais rien dire alors j'aurais une dette envers vous.</p>
<p>- Toutes ces notes sont à Oxford. »</p>
<p>Ce fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à répondre. En vérité, il adorait autant qu'il s'agaçait de ne pas prévoir ce qu'elle allait dire ou faire mais il était certain d'avoir envie de la revoir, surtout loin de ces mondanités. Il pouvait se vanter de se moquer des règles et des convenances mais là, il n'osait même pas la toucher même s'il avait avancer un peu ses mains, même si elle n'avait aucun mouvement de recul et que, dans les cas, leurs daemons s'affrontaient déjà joyeusement, loin de la retenue de leurs humains. Finalement, Asriel reprit ses esprits et sourit de nouveau en repensant aux notes en question.</p>
<p>« Si vous voulez ces notes, vous savez que, si elles étaient publiées en l'état, elles seraient labellisées comme hérétiques.</p>
<p>- Ça ne les rends pas moins utiles.</p>
<p>- Alors pourquoi porter cette croix ?</p>
<p>- Pour la même raison que mon alliance.</p>
<p>- Elles vous enchaînent matériellement à quelqu'un qui veut diriger votre vie à votre place ?</p>
<p>- Elles évitent les problèmes. »</p>
<p>Quoique, si elle était honnête, elle commençait à en douter. D'autant plus que la proximité avec Asriel ne lui déplaisait pas, loin de là, et elle se demandait comment elle allait se sortir d'une situation qu'elle garderait bien telle quelle.</p>
<p>Mais peu importe ce qu'elle désirait, la voix de son mari lui donna une porte de sortie. Il arrivait depuis le jardin au niveau de la bibliothèque, accompagné de Demetrius, le frère ainé d'Asriel.</p>
<p>« Mais où est-elle passée ?</p>
<p>- Elle a un mari puissant, elle est belle à en mourir. Elle a une armée de sangsues à ses trousses et elle est très douée avec. »</p>
<p>Marisa tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et son singe lâcha Stelmaria. Elle s'était tendue d'un coup et Asriel sentait une point d'odeur métallique venant d'elle qui contrastait avec celle de Soleil et de roses qui dominaient jusque là. Elle tendit la main vers son daemon pour qu'il grimpe sur son épaules et, sans un mot de plus sur ses lèvres pincées, elle lui donna le livre et sortit de la pièce.</p>
<p>Stelmaria se rapprocha d'Asriel et lui donna un léger coup de tête dans la jambe avant de le fixer. Elle secoua la tête devant sa mine déterminée qu'elle savait être un nid à problème dans lequel elle se jetterait joyeusement à ses côtés malgré tout.</p>
<p>« Tu sais qu'il y a un paquet d'autres femmes en-dehors des sorcières et des femmes mariées ?</p>
<p>- C'est l'Autorité qui les met sur mon chemin, n'est-ce pas ? »</p>
<p>Stelmaria pouffa et elle frotta gentiment sa tête contre la jambe d'Asriel. Son humain avait une compétence incroyable pour blasphémer en toutes circonstances.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>